Discovery
by ndubzmeaneverything
Summary: A Sequel To 'Behind Closed Doors'. Sam makes a discovery that changes everything. and when Tom's past is dug up, what will be found?and will they're relationship surivive the many obstacles life has planned out for them? Sam/Tom/Nick & lots of my own OC's.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay since people have asked. Here is a sequel to 'Behind Closed Doors'. It carries on from Sam's & Tom's journey to Ireland, It's also set 1 year after they left. Please Enjoy._

_Dublin, Ireland. _

Sam woke early that morning, she smiled to herself as she found herself tangled in Tom's arms. She looked at him for a few moments just watching him sleep. Before she leant up and kissed him softly, it took a moment before she felt him responding before she pulled away and looked at him with a smile. "Good morning" she said to him. "Good morning to you too beautiful" Tom smiled before he kissed her softly on the lips. Before Sam pulled away.

"Come on we need to get ready" she told him. "But we've got the day off" Tom raised his eyebrows. "No not for work, we promised to spring clean my mother's apartment, remember?" Sam said. Tom groaned but he remembered the last time Sam and he went to visit her mother, it wasn't long after they settled in to Ireland.

"Alright, just another five minutes" Tom said sleepily. "For you maybe. But I'm getting ready, I want you out of bed by the time I'm out the shower understood" Sam said. But then she realised Tom wasn't listening, he was already straight back to sleep. She rolled her eyes before stretching over and picking up his dressing gown and slipped it on around her frame.

And headed out of the bedroom and into the shower. Turning on the water before she slipped inside. Letting the warm water soothe her aching muscles, she found herself thinking about Holby and her colleagues. She wondered how they were getting on without her and Tom. If they were missed. Although both of them stayed in touch with Zoe.

Sam had also stayed in touch with Mr Jordan. Thinking of him this brought a smile to Sam's face. The wedding was booked for a year to the day Sam and Tom got together, it was just over two months away, truthfully Sam was a little nervous but also excited, having being fully accepted into Tom's adoptive family.

There was nothing more she could have asked for. But there was just one thing missing. Sam had never known her father. Everyone says that a wedding isn't a wedding without the bride's father.

But this was something Sam was going to have to accept. Although she saw Nick as a father figure. That was all that she needed.

Sam soon stepped out of the shower when the water began to run cold, she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her frame hoping to keep some of the remainder of the warm water for a bit longer before she headed back into the bedroom to get dressed.

She saw that the bed was empty. So Tom had been listening when she told him to be up and out by the time she got out the shower as she dressed quickly, she headed down the stairs of they're apartment.

The smell of pancakes quickly filling her nostrils, causing her stomach to grumble with hunger. She also saw Tom in his apron, she stiffed back a giggle as she looked at him before Tom handed her a plate full of pancakes.

'One plate of pancakes with lemon sauce and sugar, for my beautiful fiancée just the way you like them" Tom smiled as he handed Sam the plate. The telephone began to ring as Sam was eating, Tom answered it.

'Hi Kate' Tom answered it.

'Are you and Sam on your way over?' Kate asked her son in law to be.

"Yes, we shall be, give us half an hour?" Tom suggested.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll leave a key under the matt for you both" Kate told him.

"Right Okay" Tom responded.

"Thanks again for doing this. I appreciate it" Kate said.

"No worries" Tom replied before the conversation ended.

Sam was finished eating her pancakes. She went over to the sink to wash her plate. Feeling full from her breakfast, she watched as Tom ate his. Once he was also finished, they grabbed they're jackets and left the apartment.

Closing the front door behind them. Tom happily slipped his hand into Sam's as they made the quick 45 minute walk. Kate lived on the other side of the town centre, they soon arrived at Kate's apartment.

Tom quickly picked up the key under the mat just as Kate had said she would and he opened the front door. It seemed Kate wouldn't be helping with the spring clean. She had left them both to it. As Sam took off her jacket and placed it on the coat hanger, she found a sticky note with both hers and Tom's names on and she read it.

_Sam – attic, Tom – Lounge. Thanks again x_. Sam rolled her eyes at her mothers note. She knew why though if, Sam and Tom were to clean the attic together. They'd never get the job finished on time.

'Do you want a drink?" Tom asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Tom we haven't even started yet" Sam said jokily.

"I know, but I thought I would ask" Tom said.

"Nah I'm fine. I'll start on the attic. You in the lounge" Sam told him. Before she walked up the ladder into the attic.

She heard Tom walk into the lounge and Sam got started. But it wasn't long before she found her old school records, and reports, this causing her to smile a little as she read them before something fell out of the box she was holding. She kneeled down to pick it up and she turned it over. Realising that it was her birth certificate she looked at it for a moment.

_Samantha Louise Nicholls _

_Born 12__th__ August 1985_

_Mother: Kate Nicholls. _

_Father: Nicholas 'Nick' Jordan _

Sam dropped it in horror almost as if it was hot coal. There had to be some mistake surely….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: because I'm such a fan of cliff hangers and clichés, I've left this chapter on one. (: **

Sam stood there frozen on the spot, but when she heard Tom's footsteps approaching she quickly placed the certificate in to her pocket. She wasn't ready to share her discovery with anyone yet. Not even Tom. As she heard his footsteps get closer. She tried to act as normal as possible. As Tom appeared with his head at the top of the stairs he looked at Sam for a moment.

'Want a hand?' he asked as he looked around at the many boxes that still needed to be cleared and sorted through

"If you've finished downstairs?' Sam raised an eyebrow looking at him. She saw him nod, 'alright you can start on the boxes over there' she said pointing them to him. 'are you sure your alright?" Tom asked. 'Course, why wouldn't I be?' Sam lied. She hated lying to Tom.

'Okay, I was just checking' Tom smiled before he headed over and started with the boxes. They worked in silence.

Both busying with they're work. Tom was sorting through one of the boxes when he found photo albums. He opened one of them and looked through them. He skimmed through the first lot.

They were clearly Sam's baby pictures. He was going to call her over to show her what he found. But knowing that these would probably embarrass her, he thought better of it. Before he came across one photo of Sam. But only that there was another baby. Next to her. Almost identical to Sam.

'Sam come here a moment?' Tom said. Sam stopped what she was doing and walked over to him, holding what appeared to be a photo album. She cringed slightly knowing that this album would be full of embarrassing pictures.

'Do you know who Alex is?' Tom asked her.

'What?" Sam asked confused.

'Look, next to you. She's called Alex' Tom said pointing at the photograph. Sam stared at the photograph for a good ten minutes. She had never seen her before in her life.

But why was she in her baby pictures? Sam suddenly felt there was more to this. Had her mother planned this? Had she placed her birth certificate in the attic on purpose and was this why she gave Sam the attic to clear out, knowing full well that Sam would find it? So many questions racing around, Sam suddenly felt nauseous. Before she heard the front door go knowing that her mother was back. It was question time.

'Sam, Tom are you guys still here?' Kate called out.

"Yeah, just in the attic' Sam called back, before she turned to Tom.

"Tom take that photo out of the album, please' she told her fiancé, and Tom nodded and did what she asked taking the photo out of its album and handing it to her. 'You finish off up here. I'm going to have a word with my mother" Sam told him. Tom nodded meanwhile Sam headed down the attic ladder and down the stairs. And into the lounge to see her mother sat on the couch.

"Hey sweetie" Kate said as she saw her daughter.

"There's something I need to ask you' Sam said clearly.

"What would that be sweetheart?" Kate asked

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked her mother.

"Don't know what you mean sweetheart" Kate answered.

"Don't lie to me, why didn't you tell me' Sam said again,

"I have no idea what you're on about sweet" Kate answered.

"Why didn't you tell me that Nick Jordan is my father? And who the hell is Alex?" Sam nearly growled. Kate's expression changed completely

"How did you..." Kate said with a startle expression. Sam pulled out her certificate from her pocket. 'Where did you find this?" Kate gasped. "In one of the boxes in the attic. Did you place it there knowing I would find it?" Sam asked. 'Sweetheart' Kate started to explain.

"Who the hell is Alex?' Sam asked again this time pulling out the photo that Tom had found.

'She. I. erm. She' Kate sputtered

"You're making no sense." Sam said raising her eyebrows.

"She is, was your twin." Kate explained. To Sam's horror.

"I have a twin?" Sam gasped, horrified at this new information. She saw Kate nod.

"Sam I was going to tell you, really I was" Kate tried to explain.

"When the hell were you going to tell me I was working along my father for two years. When were you going to tell me about Nick?" Sam asked.

"I didn't think that the day would come for you to find out. I never thought you would work along side him" Kate admitted.

"If you're not going to give me the answers I want. I'll go back to Holby and get them from Nick" Sam told her sternly.

"No! You can't" Kaye said.

"Why the hell not?" Sam raised her eyebrows

'He thinks your dead'


	3. Chapter 3

'I can explain' Kate said.

"Oh this should be good' Sam snorted.

'Your twin Alex. She died from cot death' Kate explained.

"That doesn't explain the he thinks I'm dead bit' Sam exclaimed.

'That's because your twin Alex is buried under your old name. Samantha Jordan'

Kate explained to a horrified Sam. Surely Sam didn't just hear her mother say that her twin was. No. surely not.

"He got you mixed up, I mean who couldn't. You and Alex were identical, it was an easy mistake anyone could have made" Kate explained.

"What and you didn't think to put him right?" Sam snapped.

"After Alex's death, my relationship with Nick started to go down hill. Before I finally had enough and I took you with me. And I was gone. I changed your surname from Jordan to Nicholls' Kate explained.

"So after all these years you never thought to tell Nick the truth? That he actually buried my twin, and not me?" Sam exclaimed.

"I didn't think I would ever have to tell you, and then you call me one day to tell me that you were working at Holby E.D and that you're than boss was Nick. I thought he would tell you. But clearly he didn't' Kate explained.

"Yeah because he has no idea of my true identity." Sam scoffed.

"Sam I know this is a lot to take in" Kate explained.

"You think?" Sam raised her eyebrows before she heard Tom's footsteps. He was clearly finished with the attic as he poked his head around the lounge.

"Attic's all done" Tom clarified.

"I thought I told you, you were in the lounge?" Kate asked.

"I was and finished it. But then I helped Sam out in the attic" Tom explained.

"Ah I see" Kate nodded before she turned to Sam.

"We'll talk some more about this, later" Kate said, Sam nodded.

"Of course" she replied. As Sam went to fetch her jacket from the coat hanger, her mind was racing. Tom followed suit and it wasn't long before they left.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Sam pulled out her I-Phone. Sid the bar cross to unlock it before going through her contacts and stopping at one. She pressed ring, and waited. It rang a few times before it went to voicemail.

_Hi This Nick Jordan, sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you._

"Nick, its Sam. When you get this message, call me back as soon as possible. It's urgent" Sam said before she ended the call and looked at Tom who was clearly wanting an explanation to the message she'd just left for Nick.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"He's my father…" Sam told him. Tom's reaction was just as priceless as was her own.

"You're kidding?" he asked.

"I wish I was. My little discovery is turning out to be quiet complicated" Sam told him, her mind was still racing with everything her mother had said..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I have some news for you guys, after trying for nearly two years to get noticed, I woke up to a tweet from Charlotte at 8am this morning! :-D. It's not I didn't freak out or anything (because I can reassure you I did) but here's the next chapter, enjoy (: xo**

**Chapter Four**

They soon made it back to they're apartment. There hadn't been much conversation between them both. This was quiet surprising actually since they usually found something to talk over. Tom studied Sam's appearance. Even know she insisted that she was fine, and told him time and time again to stop fussing. Tom could tell that something was bothering her.

But instead of causing an argument. He decided to leave it. Knowing that Sam would come to him when she was ready he looked at her on the couch, not really focusing on the TV that was on.

It seemed Sam was in her own world. And had her knees up to her chin. This was something she used to do when it came to stuff with Mark. Although that was more than a year ago

He got off the couch and approached her, kneeling down, Sam moved her knees down from her chin and she looked at him. "You sure you're alright?" he asked her. In a calm sort of tone. Sam was about to tell him again that she was fine. But it was obvious that she wasn't. So what was the point in trying to pretend?

"I just keep thinking, that's all" Sam told him calmly.

"About?" Tom asked raising his eyebrow,

"What if my whole life has been a lie? What if I'm not the person I thought I was? What if my childhood has been a complete utter lie? What if' Sam hesitated before she looked at Tom who had a clear concern look on his face.

"It'll be okay I promise you' Tom told her gently while giving her hand a squeeze.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because this is me your talking to, everything will be okay I promise you. And if you want. We can go back to Holby and you can get your questions answered by Nick." Tom told her.

Sam glared at him for a moment. Before nodding.

"I'd like to do that" she told him. She needed to hear Nick's side to all of this.

"And Sam, if you don't like what he has to say, walk away" Tom told her. Giving her hand another squeeze.

"I love you, You always know what to say. To make everything okay" Sam told him.

"It's my job as your fiancée, and I love you too. And anyhow I think our visit to Holby is long over due. We need to see the guys" Tom told her.

So that was settled. They were going back to Holby to pay everyone a visit and Sam could get her answers.


	5. Chapter 5

The taxi soon arrived outside of Holby. And Sam and Tom stepped out. It felt strange being back at they're old work place after leaving more than a year ago. As Tom paid the cab driver.

Sam walked on in, she noticed things hadn't really changed since she'd been gone. There was still the square titled floor. As she looked around, she saw that rhesus was full, and not only that.

A male doctor that she hadn't seen before. Guessing that he was Tom's replacement. Sam looked at him for a moment, but then Tom caught up with her and they headed both to reception.

"Well look who it is!" Noel said as he came around the reception desk to give Sam and Tom a hug. Once Sam pulled away from the hug, she heard the filmier clip clops of heels and turned to face Zoe.

"Well this is a surprise" Zoe said before she too pulled Sam into a hug, but it wasn't long before she noticed the ring on Sam's finger. "Is this what I think it is?" Zoe asked. She saw Sam nod. "Congratulations guys. I'm happy for you, so what brings you back to Holby?" Zoe asked

"I need to speak to Nick. Is he in?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he is, but I think he's upstairs with Hansen" Zoe informed her.

"Oh, right I'll wait" Sam said.

"I can page him if you like, I'm sure he won't miss a chance to see you" Louise offered.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind?" Sam asked her. She saw Louise nod before her attention turned back to Zoe

"So when's the big day?" Zoe asked.

"One Month and 14 days" Tom answered her question.

"I best get my invite!" Zoe joked.

"I've already posted it" Sam smirked.

"Doctor Hanna" came a voice, Zoe turned to face the same male doctor that Sam had noticed in rhesus.

"Yes?" Zoe asked at the mention of her name.

"Would you mind, having a second look at my patient?" the doctor asked.

"You go, I'll be here when you get back" Sam told her. As she watched Zoe walk away with the doctor.

"So who is he?" Sam asked Louise.

"Oh that's Mr Carlson. He started here not long after you and Tom left" Louise told Sam filling her in.

"Oh right, is he Tom's replacement?" Sam asked. Intrigued.

"No, he's a consultant, and rumor has it. He's in a relationship with Ms Naylor" Louise said filling Sam in on the latest gossip

"Oh right, well" Sam said but then she saw Nick heading down the stairs

"Nick!" Sam said as he approached her.

"Sam, well isn't this a pleasant surprise" Nick smiled at her, before he noticed Tom. And nodded towards him.

"So what brings you back to Holby?" Nick asked Sam.

"I was wondering if I could have a word?" Sam asked, she was really unsure how the next lot was going to plan out.

"Of course" Nick said rather surprised before noticing that the relative's room was empty and he lead the way to it, Sam turned to face Tom for a moment.

"Remember if you don't like what he says. Walk away" he told her once more. Sam nodded and followed Nick into the relatives room Sam closed the door behind her once in the relative's room.

"There's no easy way to say this. I mean I only found out just a few days ago, and it's been a huge shock to me" Sam started.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Nick blurted out.

"No! Of course not!" Sam said.

"Well that's a relief, so what's bother you Sam?" Nick asked.

"I'm…Your…Daughter" Sam choked the words out. Nick's expression changed. From concern. To what appeared to be anger.

"It's not possible. I buried my daughter 26 years ago" Nick told her angrily.

"No, you buried my twin Alex. It was Alex that died from cot death" Sam tried to protest.

Sam pulled out her birth certificate and chucked it at him. Nick picked it up and looked at it, and read it. Before he turned to Sam again.

"It's not possible" he told her.


	6. Chapter 6

'It's not possible' Nick repeated as he looked at Sam again.

"You have a birth mark below your left ear right?" Sam said suddenly.

"Yes but-" Nick said,

Sam lifted her curly long brunette locks up and walked over to where Nick was stood, so he could see the birthmark behind Sam's ear. To say Nick was stunned was to say the least before he turned to face her once more.

"I guess I kind of knew all along, I mean you've always felt like a daughter, but I didn't think it was possible" Nick explained.

"Well it is possible. And I'm stood here" Sam informed him before the relatives room opened and it revealed Noel.

"Sorry to interrupt. But Mr Jordan your needed in rhesus" Noel said.

"Right thanks Noel, I'll be there in a moment" Nick told him. Noel nodded before he left the room.

"You go, I'll be here when you get back" Sam told him.

"I should hope so, we've got a lot to talk about, and to catch up on!" Nick said as he exited the room

"Can you get Tom for me?" Sam asked as Nick went to leave.

"Sure" Nick replied as he walked out the room, he left relatives room and sure Tom stood at the reception desk. Nick couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Someone looks pleased with themselves" Tom commented.

"I should think so, after all I've just been reunited with my daughter after 26 years, oh by the way, and Sam wants you" Nick said as he headed past Tom and into rhesus.

Tom made his way to the relatives room and he opened the door to see Sam wearing the same smile on her face that he'd just seen Nick wearing, as Tom took Sam into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead,

"I'm guessing Nick took the news well?" Tom asked

"Yep" Sam replied as she looked into Tom's eyes.

"I've finally found the missing puzzle piece to everything I've ever wanted. You, a job, my mum and dad" Sam replied.

"Well I'm happy for you" Tom told her as he smiled at her.

"I was thinking, I know you say your all ok with being adopted but, aren't you even a little bit curious to know who your real parents are? Aren't you that bit least curious to know why they had you adopted? I mean you don't have to know if you don't want to, but it's just a suggestion" Sam told him.

Tom listened with open ears, he was a little bit curious. But he saw his adoptive parents as his own parents. He did have his questions. Maybe Sam had a point.

"I'll think about it yeah?" Tom said

"There's no rush, we've got plenty of time to find out if you want to." Sam told him.

"You know, I'd like that" Tom said suddenly.

"Right then, that's settled" Sam told him before the door opened once more and it revealed Nick.

"I think I should buy you both a drink, and we can talk?" Nick asked Sam while looking at them both.

"Yeah I'd like that" Sam told him, before turning to Tom

"You coming?" she asked Tom

"Just try and stop me" Tom smirked

"Least that's settled than.

**A/N Okay so the next few chapters are on to the next bit, the wedding, Sam/Nick building they're father and daughter relationship, and the haunt for Tom's real parents will be begin, with help from Nick as well! (: xo**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: The lyric's aren't mine, they're an Eminem Song called 'Mocking Bird'. The reason I'm putting them into this chapter is because it fits well with the secret that Sam is going to reveal to Nick. And well I won't ruin it for you. You'll have to read to find out (:_

Sam Tom and Nick all arrived at the pub they were going to that night as Nick went to buy the drinks Sam and Tom went to find themselves somewhere to sit. Sure enough Nick appeared holding a pint for Tom,

One for himself and just an lemonade for Sam. As Tom took his drink, he thanked Nick for it. Sam took hers, she took a sip to try and ease her nerves. Considering she was sat with her father. It seemed incredibly awkward.

"So Nick, have you any more children?" Sam asked. Nick looked at her. Might as well be honest. She'll find out soon enough.

"Yes I do, two boys. But they both know about your existence. I never kept you a secret, although i thought of course that you weren't here anymore. So it's going to be quiet a shock for them like it has been for me" Nick said.

Sam couldn't help but feel a little jealous. These boys had nick's time as they were growing up, and she hadn't had any for twenty six years.

"So you guys have you both set a date for the big day?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it's a month and 10 days" Tom answered Nick's question.

"You're still giving me away right?" Sam asked.

"Just try and stop me" Nick told her. While the music began to play, it wasn't a fast song, but it was a song Sam knew well, she could feel the tears filling up in her eyes as the lyrics started.

_Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
but hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
what you crying about?  
You got me  
_

Noticing that his fiancé had tears in her eyes Tom became concerned, his attention turning to Sam. "Hey what's wrong?" Tom asked as he looked at his fiancé. 'It's nothing' Sam told him. "It's not nothing, your eyes are filling with tears" Tom told her. As the song carried on playing

_I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
When I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry  
Cuz you're scared, I ain't there?  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
Daddy's here, no more nightmares  
_

"If you two don't mind, I'm just going out for some air. Won't be a minute" Sam told them as she got to her feet and headed outside, the cold air hitting her hard, before she wiped her eyes. The pub door opened once again, she turned and saw Nick coming out. And he walked over to her. Nick could tell something was bothering her.

"What is it Sam?" Nick asked concern for his daughter.

"I told you, it's nothing" Sam told him.

"You can tell me, I'm your dad after all" Nick told her.

"It's just that song. That they were playing inside there" Sam admitted.

"What about it?" Nick asked.

"It's just the lyrics, and it's nothing" Sam told him firmly.

"No, it's not nothing, nobody nearly cries over nothing" Nick told her.

"You want to know?" Sam asked him.

"Of course I want to know. I want to know what's making you so upset." Nick told her.

"It started when I was ten" Sam paused.

"What started when you were ten?" Nick asked.

"Uncle Matthew abused me..." Sam told him.

and with that, Nick's world fell apart.


	8. Chapter 8

'Have you told Tom this?' Nick asked, and when he saw Sam shake her head, he sighed.

'Tom would kill him if he had any clue, you know what he's like" Sam told him, speaking of her fiancée's temper. That she knew Tom sometimes had trouble controlling.

'He would believe you, you know' Nick told her. Sam sighed before the door opened again and this time it revealed Tom.

'Hey, I was slowly getting worried, you guys have been out here for a nearly an hour' Tom told them.

'Sorry, I got lost of time' Sam replied looking at him.

"I've got a fresh round of drinks waiting for us inside' Tom said.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going back to the hotel, going to call it a night' Sam told Tom and Nick.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tom asked.

"No, you stay, anyway dad and son in law to be need to bond. I'll see you back at the hotel' Sam told him.

"Okay. I'll walk you over to the cab rank and I'll see you later okay?" Tom told her.

"Sure, sounds good to me" Sam told him, as they all headed inside Sam grabbed her coat while Nick stayed at the table as Tom walked Sam over to the cab rank. Seeing one taxi there. Tom opened the door for Sam before he looked at her.

"If there was something troubling you, you would tell me right?" Tom asked her.

"Course I would" Sam told him.

"Promise?" Tom asked her

"Promise" Sam told him.

"I'll be home just after midnight" Tom told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't get too drunk now" Sam half heartily smiled

"I won't" Tom smiled as Sam got into the taxi, Tom told the driver the address of the hotel as he closed the door. He waited until the cab turned its corner before Tom walked back into the pub and back over to where Nick was sat.

As the cab turned a corner away from the street, Sam didn't bother fighting back tears, she let them fall freely.

_Flashback _

_Kate had just tucked Sam in for the night, Sam always slept with a nightlight on, like most children do before they get used to the dark. When half asleep. Sam heard the door to her room creep open, and with her half closed lids. She could make out the blurry imagine of uncle Matthew stood there. He smiled at her before he sat down on the bed. 'Just go to sleep Sam, sssh' Uncle Matt would say as his hand went under the duvet. Sam could feel his hand on her leg. Before it moved up. She wanted to defend herself but she knew she couldn't without her mummy hearing, 'now Sammy remember this is our little secret okay. You can't tell anyone' he would tell her again and again. Before he attacked her._

_End Of Flashback_

The taxi soon arrived back at the hotel, the driver noticed the state that Sam was in before he tapped the glass to try get her attention. "That'll be four fifty love' the driver said. It took a moment for Sam to come back from her own world and back to reality.

When she heard the tapping of the cab driver again, she realised the cab had stopped moving before she paid the driver and got out. Closing the door behind her and entered the hotel. Straight to the lift.

As they were on the sixth floor. Sam sighed as the lift doors closed. And the lift began to move. Before everything around her went black. And she hit the floor with a thud.


	9. Chapter 9

'Hey Princess' Jeff said as he noticed that Sam's eyes were opening, it took Sam a moment to realise that she was on the floor.

'What happened?' Sam asked,

'You collapsed, and hit your head on the railing here, one of the hotel cleaners found you on the floor in lift.' said Dixie. As the lift barrier had a bit of blood on.

"Well that explains the headache than" Sam replied.

"We've contacted Tom. He's going to meet us at the ED." Dixie informed Sam. Sam groaned at this. Knowing that Tom would fuss over her, and make sure that every test was possibly made.

"I'm fine really" Sam said stubbornly.

"That head wound is going to need gluing and we need to know why you collapsed, so we'll be the judge of that" Jeff told her. Again Sam groaned. She was not looking forward to heading to her former workplace. Never mind as a patient.

It wasn't long before Sam was bundled into the back of the ambulance, Jeff was driving so it left Dixie in the back with Sam.

"You know this is totally a waste of time. I'm fine. It's not like I've never fainted before" Sam grumbled. Not realising she'd landed herself in it.

"This has happened before?" Dixie asked raising an eyebrow, which confirmed Sam's suspicions that Dixie had caught on with what she'd said.

"A few times' Sam admitted, 'but I haven't had one for years' Sam added hoping that would help her case.

"And when was the last one?" Dixie asked, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"When I was fifteen, I blacked out' Sam informed her.

"And what usually causes these blackouts?" Dixie asked.

"It's just stress" Sam told her.

And before Dixie could answer her, the ambulance arrived outside the E.D to an awaiting Zoe, and from what Sam could see fletch. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough. As Jeff got out the front and opened the door.

"Sam Nicholls. Collapsed in hotel lift, possibly KO'd but briefly, Laceration to back of head. BP 60 over 100' Jeff informed Zoe and Fletch.

"I'm perfectly fine' Sam tried to protest as she got to her feet all too quickly and the room began to spin, thankfully Zoe and Jamie were there to guide her back to the wheelchair.

"and lets get a CT scan sorted, just to be on the safe side" Zoe asked as Sam was wheeled to a rather private room, knowing her friend well enough, she knew Sam wouldn't appreciate to be stuck in cubicles for all former colleagues to see.

Meanwhile Tom headed inside the E.D and over to reception to the desk to someone who wasn't noel or Louise.

"I had a call from Dixie. My fiancé has been brought in" Tom told the lady.

"What's the name please?" she asked

Tom rolled his eyes, had this been Louise or Noel. He wouldn't have to give her this information.

"Sam Nicholls. 28, date of birth 12th august, 1985" Tom sighed as he gave the details. Before he spotted Charlie.

"Charlie, do you know where Sam is?" he asked.

"I think she's in cubicles" Charlie said before Tom noticing Jamie.

"After Sam?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah" Tom answered

"She's waiting for a ct scan, and have Mr Carlson check her over" Jamie informed Tom.

"I'd rather it was Zoe' Tom told Jamie, not really knowing this Mr Carlson very much, and he also knew that Zoe wouldn't miss a thing.

"Ahh but Mr. Carlson is a neurosurgeon and neuron consultant**, **so it really is his department" Jamie informed Tom before heading him to the room that Sam was on and opened the door.

"Thank god your okay" Tom sighed. As he noticed Sam.

"I'm fine, really" Sam tried to tell him.

"You look it" Tom told her sarcastically.

And before Sam could say anything more on the matter the door opened to reveal a young man no older than thirty.

"Sam Nicholls is it? I'm Doctor Carlson. I believe you collapsed in a lift?" Mr Carlson asked.

"Yes that is correct," Sam told him.

"Right I'm going to ask you to follow my pen in a moment, but has anything like this ever happened before?" Mr Carlson asked before pulling out his pen torch.

"No" Sam lied.

"Okay then, so I just want you to follow my pen for me" Mr Carlson said, once he was done with that

"Have you a headache. Blurred vision, nausea?" Mr Carlson asked as he checked Sam's notes.

"I do have a bit of a headache" Sam told him.

"And how would you describe the pain between 1 and 10. 10 being the worst pain you've ever felt and 1 being hardly anything' Mr. Carlson asked.

"At the moment. I'd say 7" Sam told him admittedly.

"Okay then we'll have this wound stitched and we'll have you sent for that CT scan, just to be on the safe side. And that we haven't missed anything.' Mr. Carlson said before he turned to face Jamie.

"Give her five of morphine for the headache and can we have that wound stitched?" he asked Jamie. Jamie nodded.

"I'll be back after your CT with your results" Mr. Carlson said leaving the room. And leaving Tom and Sam in a rather deafening silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys I'm doing a fan video for Charlotte but I'm stuck on the song choice, and I'd like for you guys to chose the song for me. The choices are 'Just the way you are' – Bruno Mars, 'What makes you beautiful' – one direction, and 'beneath your beautiful'- labrinth or if you have any other song suggestions, then please do feel free to PM me them, Frankie :] x**

Mr Carlson scanned Sam's CT scans, he looked at them twice and for a third time to be extra careful. Before he made a decision, he made his way back to where Sam was, he opened the door and saw them sat there in silence.

'Right I have your results. The good news is they've come back clear, but the bad news is. There is swelling on the brain, now this is normal in head trauma, the brain has many barriers that protects the brain when it comes to trauma, so on the safe side. We're going to keep you in over night under observation' Mr Carlson said as he looked at Sam and Tom.

Sam nodded. But Tom could tell there was something more. "There's something you're not telling us, aren't you?" Tom asked. "Tom. Just leave it" Sam told him,

'This isn't the first time something like this has happened has it?' Mr Carlson said looking at Sam, San could feel Tom's eyes on her. Clearly wanting an explanation to what Mr Carlson said, sensing that Sam wasn't going to say anything.

"Your partner has a history of blackouts. This isn't the first one' Mr Carlson said looking at Tom. "Sam why didn't you just tell me?" Tom asked looking at her.

"Because I haven't had one for years! I thought they'd gone, I thought I had them in control! The last one I had was when I was fifteen" Sam told him admittedly

"When are you going to start letting me into that head of yours Sam? When are you going to stop keeping secrets from me?" Tom said anger clear in his voice.

"I wasn't keeping it a secret from you," Sam tried to protest.

"I won't enter married life with secrets hanging over our heads. You're going to have to start letting me into that head of yours. Because I won't start married life kept in the dark' Tom told her angrily.

"Tom, what are you saying?" Sam asked.

"What I'm saying is, the wedding's off" Tom told her before he got to his feet, and left in a rather angry huff.

"Tom!" Sam called after him, but when she was met with silence, she sighed. Before she looked at Mr Carlson.

"Why did you have to tell him? Didn't they teach you patient confidentiality at medical school or something?" she said irritably.

"Do you need anymore pain relief?" he asked changing the subject.

"No, I'm fine" Sam told him,

"Okay, I'll see about having you moved upstairs for a bed on Keller ward' Mr Carlson said before leaving Sam alone with her thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry it's short. I promise a longer chapter.**

'Right then Miss Nicholls, we're going to transfer you up to Keller ward' Mr Carlson said,

"You'll do no such thing, not after what you've just done. I'm discharging myself." Sam told him.

"Miss Nicholls. I strongly wouldn't recommend you do that" Mr Carlson said looking at her.

"And why shouldn't I?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow,

"Because the swelling on your brain needs to be monitored carefully. If you go and discharge yourself against medical advice. You could have another collapse and this time it might not be just as minor. You could be knocked unconscious, and the consequences could be life threatening" Mr Carlson said. Trying to reason with her.

"Now I'm sorry for telling your other half your condition,. But really discharging yourself wouldn't be the best idea" he added looking at her.

"And you're such an expert on how my body works are you?" Sam asked irritably

"No, but I am an expert on the brain, trust me you will thank me for this later" Mr Carlson said. But Sam had made her mind up, and it wasn't going to be changed.

"I'm discharging myself." She said again

"Okay fine. Jamie can you get me a self discharge against medical advice form please?" Mr Carlson asked. As he turned to face Jamie. Jamie nodded and left to fetch it.

Jamie soon returned with the form, Mr Carlson handed Sam his pen, and she signed the dotted line before putting her coat on and left. Sam walked past Zoe as she did so. Walking out of the entrance to the ED.

"Tell me I didn't just see Sam leaving?" Zoe asked as she saw Mr Carlson

"Yes you did. She discharged herself" Mr Carlson told her.

"You idiot! Why the hell did you let her do that for?" Zoe snapped at him

"Because it's what she wanted, and anyhow I don't see what my patient has to do with you" he told her sheepishly

"it has everything to do with me, because I'm a friend of both Sam and Tom, and he wanted Sam kept in over night, not to let Sam discharge herself, and now look what you've done" Zoe sighed.

Before quickly walking out of the ED hoping to catch Sam before she left. But as Zoe made it to the entrance. It was too late. Sam was no where to be seen, before Zoe turned back to Mr Carlson.

"You better hope nothing happens to her. Or I'll wind your neck in myself" Zoe told him.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe soon headed back inside the ED, she debated for a moment whether she should contact Tom about Sam leaving but she thought better of it. Knowing that Tom wouldn't be too impressed.

But saying that, anything could happen, and things could be a lot worse. So Zoe decided to do the right thing, and rang Tom. She waited for a few moments before he answered.

'Has Sam arrived back at the hotel, Tom?" Zoe asked. "I thought she was in over night for observation" Tom replied.

"Yeah well about that, Mr Carlson allowed her to discharge herself" Zoe said.

"HE DID WHAT!" Tom shouted, Zoe could hear the anger in Tom's voice. "You did tell Sam I was coming for her in the morning didn't you?" he asked Zoe. "I told Mr Carlson. But by the time I did. Sam had already discharged herself" Zoe told him.

"Great. Just great. Now Sam could be anywhere with a potential life threatening injury. I swear to god if something happens to her. I'll hold him responsible" Tom told Zoe. "I know you and me both" Zoe said agreeing.

"So what do you think we should do?" Tom asked "Tom you have a look around town. I'll stay at the ED and see if she comes back. And let me know if you find her" Zoe told him.

"I shall" Tom told her before he ended the call. Grabbing his jacket and he was out the hotel room door. He scanned his contacts for Sam.

And placed the phone to his ear as it began to ring. Please pick up. Please pick up. Tom thought before it went to voicemail.

"Sam it's me, I'm sorry we argued, but please pick up so I know where you are and know that you're safe" Tom said before he ended the call. Placing it back into his pocket. He soon left the hotel.

Wondering where Sam would go at this time of night. After all it had been more than a year since they'd left Holby together. So could she still remember her way around?

Tom thought for a moment, before he decided to try the bridge he knew Sam always went to, to clear her thoughts. So maybe she'd gone there perhaps?

The hotel was just outside the city centre of Holby so he knew it wasn't far. The bridge was just on the outskirts of Holby.

It was the main road. And Tom headed that route. It would take just under twenty minutes, he hoped that Sam was there.

He quickly walked the route he knew Sam always took and it took a few minutes to get to the bridge.

And he scanned ahead hoping she was there. There was a person on the bridge in the distance that looked a lot like her and he hurried over to the person and it was Sam. Sam stopped looking at the road down below her and looked and saw Tom stood there.

"Tom?" Sam asked

"I'm sorry about us arguing earlier. I was just angry" he told her as he approached her. And place an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, for not telling you" Sam told him.

"Never mind that now, let's get you home. It's a bit nippy here' Tom offered.

"Ok, but I'm not going back to the ED" Sam told him.

"Sam you need to. You know what Doctor Brain told you. You have a serious injury, and it's only for one night. You'll be discharged in the morning, please just do this for me?" Tom asked. Sam looked at him before giving in.

"Alright fine, but you're not leaving" Sam told him.

"I won't. I better ring Zoe, let her know I've found you" Tom told her.

Once he rang Zoe and assured her that he found Sam and said that she was fine, and that they were heading back to the E.D. Tom kept an around Sam.

Not letting her out of his sight. They soon made it back to the ED. To an awaiting Zoe.

"Don't you pull a stunt like that again alright madam?" Zoe told Sam before Sam nodding as they walked in, Zoe went to rebook Sam in, as she did so.

Tom couldn't help but notice Mr Carlson exiting the staffroom, then a few minutes a lady also left, with firefly red hair.

"Are you Mr Carlson?" Tom asked him.

"Yes, why who's asking?" he asked.

"It's me from earlier." Tom told him.

"Oh your miss what's her name other half, who I treated earlier. Well I say treated. She went and discharged herself" Mr Carlson said.

Before he rubbed his cheek from the lipstick that was on it. It was clear what had gone on in the staffroom.

"No thanks to you. You let her discharge herself!" Tom said raising his voice.

"It was her choice. I told her not too. It wouldn't be the best idea against medical advice. But she still went ahead and discharged herself" Mr Carlson said before he turned his attention back to Jac who was watching this unfold.

"Yeah well. I don't want you treating her from now on" Tom told him.

"Fine. You're more than welcome to have somebody else treat her. But you should know they'll only say the same as me. She shouldn't have discharged herself. But she's fine isn't she?" Mr Carlson said.

"Yes but-' Tom tried to protest.

"But nothing, as along as she's fine then what's the issue here?" he asked.

Meanwhile just a short distance away Zoe was busy getting her booked in.

"I don't feel so great" Sam said as the room began to spin. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. And the feeling of nausea wasn't helping matters. Zoe took one look at Sam. Before turning to Mac.

'Mac get her a chair will you' Zoe told him

Mac only had a few seconds to react before Sam violently vomited onto the floor. Next to her.

"Right lets get another CT scan" Zoe told Mac before Zoe turned her attention to Tom and Mr Carlson.

"Tom. Leave this. Sam needs you right now" Zoe told him, before both he and she heard the cry for help by Big Mac. Tom quickly ran to his pleads.

"Sam! Sam! Can You Hear Me?" Tom shrieked.


	13. Chapter 13

Wow 91 reviews! And I've only just noticed this fic has had over 3,683 views! So thank you ever so much to all you that view and keep on reviewing, it really does make my day. And that my fic's aren't a load of waffle so thank you for sticking by me on this! :] Frankie xx

'Sam can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me' Tom asked, and he felt a light squeeze. His anxiety passed once he felt the squeeze. 'Let me past please' Mr Carlson said as he went to kneel down, nudging Tom in the progress. Tom turned when he felt the nudge and he saw Mr Carlson looking at him.

'No way, any way in hell are you treating her' Tom told him sternly. 'Tom the other neurosurgeons are backed up in theatre. And there won't be down for more than half an hour. Sam may not have that long. Just let him do his job' Zoe told him. Tom sighed.

"Alright fine. But know I'm not happy about this' Tom told him. 'Nobody said you had to be, right can we get her onto a trolley, and in for an urgent CT scan. But first we need to turn her on her side. Because she's going to vomit. Okay so everyone got a piece?' he asked he looked around,

'Okay on my count. 1 2 3' they lifted Sam to her side. 'Doctor Hanna. I need you to rub her back. She needs to get it all out' Mr. Carlson said. Zoe did what she was asked. And he looked as it came out. Noticing Blood.

'Okay, this can't be a delayed concussion. She needs that CT scan now!, and may need theatre as well. Can you page upstairs and let them know in advance?' Mr Carlson said.

Fletch and Tom helped to lift Sam onto the trolley that was stood near by once, she was on it, she was wheeled down into rhesus, Tom went to follow but Zoe stopped him.

"What do you think your doing? You're too close' she told him.

"yes, but so are you' Tom replied reminding Zoe that she was a friend of Sam's

"Yes but I'm not her fiancé. So I'm able to treat her' Zoe told him.

"Zoe. Please make sure he doesn't miss anything" Tom told her.

"I will make sure he does everything that's necessarily, but Tom. Trust me she's in the best hands possible. I know you don't trust him. But a few months ago he saved a woman's life, no older than Sam is now. Its thanks to him, she's still here today you may not trust him. But have faith' Zoe told him

"I'll come and get you once there's news. Go and wait in the relative's room' Zoe told him.

Tom sighed as Zoe walked ahead into rhesus, he watched for a few minutes before deciding to do what Zoe said, and he walked to the relative's room. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him.

He looked around, it was only a couple of weeks ago Sam was stood in this exact room, the smile on face after telling Nick Jordan, that she was his daughter.

Stop thinking like that. She's still alive. You have to remain positive. Tom told himself. Sam is a fighter. She's your solider. My little solider. Tom was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and it revealed Mr Carlson.

"Zoe told me to come and find you, since I amt the specialist after all. She's going to be transferred upstairs. And I'm going to operate' he informed Tom.

'So what's wrong with her?' Tom asked cautious.

'I suspect a bleed. But we'll know more once the CT scan results come back' he informed Tom.

"She'll be okay right?" Tom asked.

Mr Carlson was sceptical. How was he going to deliver the news?

"Her condition is stable for now. But we'll know more once the CT scan comes back. But I'm going to have to ask you to sign some consent forms" he told Tom.

"Okay, fine. But you will do everything that's needed right?' Tom said.

"Sam is in the best hands possible and when she's transferred and will go to theatre, she will have the best bunch of neurosurgeons around her. Including myself" he said.

He looked at Tom, before deciding against telling him. The full truth about Sam's condition.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is like a cross over, with mentions and an appearance of Ms Naylor **

Once Tom had signed the consent form for Sam's operation. Mr Carlson then left the relatives room, before checking again for the transfer upstairs. Heading to rhesus, he checked Sam's SATS just to be on the safe side and that she was still stable enough to be operated on. Before telling a near by porter that he was to take Sam up to Keller ward.

And that he would meet them there, he had to run some errands before he would go upstairs.

He headed back into the relatives room to where Tom was stood. "Alright they're ready for her upstairs. If you would like to follow me' Mr Carlson asked Tom nodded before following him out the relative's room.

And over to the lift. And just as Tom made it there. Sam was wheeled out of rhesus by a porter. He noticed that Sam's eyes were already closed he looked at Mr Carlson for an answer,

"She's been put to sleep already because the second we get upstairs, she's going straight to theatre' Mr Carlson explained, hearing this Tom sighed a little before the lift pinged to announce that it was now on ground floor.

The lift doors entered and the porter who was in control of Sam's trolley pulled up just before Tom and Mr Carlson headed they're way into the lift. The lift doors closed and the lift began to move up to the third floor. The silence was probably the most uncomfortable silence Tom had ever felt. He looked at Mr Carlson from the side of his eye.

He noticed he was clutching Sam's folder rather tightly, this aroused his suspicions. Even Tom knew that surgeons don't usually clutch they're patients notes that tightly.

Sure enough the lift made it to the ward they needed, but Tom stepped out Mr Carlson however didn't. 'Aren't you meant to be getting out?" Tom asked raising his eyebrows.

"I'll be down in a moment. Just need to pay someone a visit on Darwin' Mr Carlson said and before Tom could ask further. The lift doors closed once again. Tom rolled his eyes, so much for straight to theatre. Before the lift pinged again and this time it revealed the porter and Sam.

"So where shall I put her?" the porter asked.

"I don't know. Mr Carlson said he needed to nip upstairs to Darwin to see someone or something' Tom said. Before a male in scrubs approached Tom.

"Is that the ED patient?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, Mr Carlson is upstairs. He said he would be down in a moment' Tom answered

"You might as well wait on the ward, I expect he won't be back down for a good ten minutes" the nurse explained.

"How come?" Tom asked. Eyebrow raised.

"Didn't you know Mr Carlson and Ms Naylor are in a relationship. She'll be the reason he's nipped upstairs to Darwin, she works on that ward" the nurse explained. "Oh Right," Tom replied before leaving Sam's ward and heading back in direction of the lift. he waited for the lift to appear before he got in and pressed for Darwin. It only took five minutes and the lift arrived to Darwin, and Tom got out before he headed out to a desk.

"Can you tell me where I can find Ms Naylor" Tom asked

"Ms Naylor asked not to be disturbed." The nurse replied at the desk.

"she did, did she?" Tom questioned, before he walked off down the corridor

"Mr! Mr You can't go down there!" the nurse said but Tom wasn't having any of it, he soon found Ms Naylor's office and opened the door. To find Mr Carlson and believed soul in a passionate clinch. Ms Naylor broke away from him at once before glaring at Tom angrily

"Who said you could come in here? I thought I told you, I didn't want to be disturbed' she barked at the nurse.

"while you two were playing birds and the bees my fiancé is waiting to be operated on now if you don't mind I'd appreciate you getting back to your job thank you very much" Tom said looking at Mr Carlson, who was buttoning his shirt he nodded an apology towards Ms Naylor.

"Ill make it up to you once I'm done in theatre ' he told her.

"You'll do no such thing. Do you know how close I am to filing a complaint against you. You're treading on very thin ice right now so I suggest you get back to treating my fiancé" Tom told him, and with that, they both left Ms Naylor's office.


End file.
